


so i can stop for a minute and be by your side

by abovemvthroat



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, i'm good at that, sorry bout that, subtext: i suck, the whole no plot thing, yayy fluff without plot again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/pseuds/abovemvthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>after what felt like weeks of traveling it was nice to be back in a room that had become familiar. and with a boy who had become equally familiar.</i> </p><p>or, mack is jetlagged and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i can stop for a minute and be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something cute n fluffy without much plot bc dalkenzie has been so alive lately and i needed to share my many feelings. 
> 
> oh and also i wrote this at 6 am so thanks @ dalkenzie for ruining both my life and my sleep schedule in one fell swoop. 
> 
> {lowercase intended ~ title from hold back the river by james bay}

after what felt like weeks of traveling it was nice to be back in a room that had become familiar. and with a boy who had become equally familiar. the low volume of the tv in the background, fingers tangled in his, and blonde hair sticking in every direction from the head tucked into crook of his neck. something about all of it kept the word _home_ running through his mind. mack finally felt like he could slow down and breathe after so much chaos in the past couple of days. pulled his fingers free of dalton's subconscious death grip, carded them through the younger boy's hair. until said boy woke up enough to give mack a muffled "mm?" to which mack only smiled and told him to go back to sleep. didn't take much, everyone knew if there was something dalton could do as well as singing it was sleeping. although mack could think of a couple other things he was just as good at, but those things stayed inside the walls of this hotel room. 

thoughts like that weren't even crossing mack's mind at the moment, though. things were too calm right now, too domestic, to be thinking of things like that. to be doing anything other than making sure dalton was okay and asleep and happy and safe. he pulled the blanket up a little closer around his boyfriend's shoulders, pressed the last of several kisses to his forehead, wondered how he ever got lucky enough to find dalton. if he had a nightly routine, he guessed this was it. holding dalton and overthinking things. 

and it was one he was perfectly okay with. he'd nearly had his fill of flying back and forth between city after city and leaving dalton here in LA. someone should've warned them, though, he thought, against having relationships amongst themselves unless they were fully committed to developing some level of separation issues. should've warned the two of them especially, considering leaving dalton behind had been a hell of a lot harder for mack than leaving the show behind. and considering for someone who'd claimed to be such a loner dalton had grown to be awfully content spending every second of his free time with mack. 

not that mack was complaining. having someone be that happy just to be around you and that disappointed to see you go couldn't really be classified as a bad thing. all mack knew was that he felt terribly loved in dalton's presence, and he hoped he wouldn't have to leave that presence for at least a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for readin <3 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.daltonxmackenzie.tumblr.com) | [my twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DALTONRAPATTONl)


End file.
